La Grande Faucheuse
by Axell Leser
Summary: Ah, qu'y a-t-il de plus agréable que d'exécuter son métier avec le plus grand plaisir? Hum; rien selon moi. Qui suis-je? Je suis la hantise de tous les Sims vivant à Simcity ou dans l'espace, je suis la cribleuse de blé la plus célèbre du monde!


**La Grande Faucheuse**

Ah, qu'y a-t-il de plus agréable que d'exécuter son métier avec le plus grand plaisir ? Hum rien selon moi. Qui suis-je ? Je suis la cribleuse de blé la plus célèbre du monde ! Je suis la Grande Faucheuse, la hantise de tous les Sims vivants sur Terre ou dans l'espace.. Eh oui que voulez-vous. La mort est crainte partout. Et je dois avouer que je me marre comme une célébrité de la cuisine devant une machine à chocolat. Car, fait mondialement reconnu, il n'y a rien de plus stupide qu'un Sims. Et vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de crétins qui existent.

Mais parlons tout d'abord des belles morts. Ah, combien il y en a eut qui ont essayé de me tirer mon sablier dans l'espoir fou de le retourner ? Pas mal, je vous l'assure. En fait tous ceux qui ne sont pas partis avec des hula zombies dansantes en guise de dernier au revoir. Ils ont tous essayé, mais encore heureux, aucun n'a jamais réussit. De quoi j'aurais eu l'air, moi hein ? Je suis la Mort, que diable !

Il y a aussi les Sims qui ont des accidents « naturels ». En premier lieu nous avons les débiles qui attendent que leurs joueurs daignent leur donner à manger. Ces crétins restent devant le frigo pendant des plombes en attendant les bonnes grâces de leur utilisateur, qui se poilent bien en les voyants faire des moues des pus grotesques. Et les apprenti cuistots ! Combien sont morts en courant autour de la cuisinière en feu au lieu de l'éteindre ? Non mais ! Les pizza c'est pas fait pour les chiens, et quand on n'a pas beaucoup de point de compétence en cuisine, on a pas le choix, na ! Ensuite viennent, pardonnez moi l'expression, les dégueulasses. Les Sims négligés, quelle plaie ! Et vas-y que je te laisse des assiettes partout d'où s'échappe un joli fumé vert accompagné d'une ribambelle de mouches volants autour et quelques fois suivit d'une portée de cafard. Pas étonnant qu'ils se fassent bouffer tout cru, me direz vous. Ainsi donc, pour rester dans le thème de l'hygiène, citons les intoxiqués alimentaire qui se délectent des assiettes moisies précédemment citées. Ceux qui sont malades jusqu'au yeux et qui veulent quand même aller crapahuter dehors… Qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre s'il ont attrapé une pneumonie mortelle après. Et même régime pour ceux qui veulent jouer les apprentis sorcier avec une station de biotechnologie et qui trouve ça utile de créer un virus qui va décimer la population de Simcity en moins d'une semaine.

Et maintenant mes préférés. Les débiles ! Ah qu'est-ce qu'ils embellissent ma vie, ceux-là ! Si je détestais mon travail, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, ils seraient ma raison de me lever chaque matin ! Parce que je me permets de vous rappeler qu'un Sim est, par définition, particulièrement stupide. Effectivement, qui peut être assez idiot pour faire le tour de sa maison au lieu d'enjamber un objet laisser par terre par un de ses adorables bambins ? Je vous le donne en mil : un Sim. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de crétins qui subissent des morts encore plus ridicule qu'eux. Entre les débiles qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de se rouler dans une flaque d'eau sous un orage et ceux qui veulent faire gouzi gouzi à un Laganaphyllis Simnovorii, qui, comme tout le monde le sait, est une plante carnivore à couleur vache, on a une jolie panoplie de crétins. Mais quelle idée de sauter dans une piscine qui n'a pas d'échelle, aussi, hein ? Et j'allais oublier de citer les boulets de base, le Sim par excellence. Prenons le Sim ordinaire, fraîchement vampirisé d'une sortie en centre ville en pleine nuit, et qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'apporter des fleures à sa conquête en plein milieu de la journée. Inutile de dire qu'ensuite la dite conquête n'a plus qu'à passer un coup de balais devant sa porte, pour nettoyer la pousière laissé par son cher et tendre.

Mais ils ne meurent pas tous naturellement, ou de manière stupide dû à leur négligence. Non, il y en a quelques uns qui n'ont pas de chance. C'est vrai, qui s'attend à se prendre un satellite sur la tête quand il sort pour regarder les nuages en s'allongeant dans l'herbe ? Pas beaucoup, vous pouvez me croire. Et c'est bien la seule mort à représenter un avantage pour la famille du défunt qui peut revendre la carcasse de l'objet spatiale pour plus de 1000 Simflouzes (si on enlève les oncles riches qui laissent un joli pactole en guise d'héritage). De quoi couvrir les frais d'enterrement inexistant. Et connaissez-vous l'expression ''mourir de peur'' ? Chez certains Sim, c'est plus qu'une expression, malheureusement pour eux. De temps en temps, durant la nuit, quelques fantômes sortent des tombes pour aller se distraire aux dépends des vivants, et parfois réussissent à augmenter le nombre d'occupants du cimetière de la ville quand la jauge d'humeur est au plus bas, en leur collant une jolie crise cardiaque.

La liste n'est pas finie et ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. J'ai parfois la chance et l'immense plaisir de rendre plusieurs visites à la même personne. Will W, le tout puissant nous a fait la grâce d'inventer le Resurrectomitron, permettant aux Sims qui sont morts de mort violentes de revenir à la vie. Ça ne me fais que plus de travail, et je vous l'ai dit, j'adore mon travail !

Et pour finir, un petit plaisir que je m'octroie quand plus personne ne vit dans la demeure et que j'ai envoyé le dernier résident dans l'au-delà, je fais un petit tour dans la salle de bain. Après tout, personne ne risque d 'utiliser les toilettes avant un moment, alors qui ça dérange ?


End file.
